Roxas' Dating Decision
by WowWaldo
Summary: Roxas explains his relations to the girls who want to change their friendship into a relationship. Will Roxas' choose one of the girls to become his girlfriend or will he decline them all?


Setting Twilight Town:

 ***Narrator* After the defeat of Xehanort's and the Nobodies separated from Sora. Roxas and Xion decided to on an outing at Twilight Town.***

 **\- The Baddies-**

 **-The nobodies becoming their own people-**

 **Flashbacks; The wonderful times between Xion and Roxas, same with his time with Namine, and his Days at Twilight Town as a "normal" teen had finally caught up with him.-**

 **Cue some nostalgia moments (Like Xion summoning the keyblade on her own)**

 **Cut to Roxas hanging out with Xion**

 **Riku and Sora hiding on a roof**

 ***Sandlot***

 _Sora: Riku, why are we hiding from Roxas and Xion?_

 _Riku: Because, Xion and I were talking the other day while we were training and…_

 **-Flashback:**

 _Xion: Riku, I need to know if Roxas is interested in me._

 _Riku: Why are you telling me? Shouldn't you ask him directly yourself. You practically hang out with him everyday._

 _Xion: I really want to, but I'm scared that he won't be interested in a nobody like me. After he became his own person thanks to Sora, he finally met Namine. The two hit it off more friendly than I'd hoped. Even right now, she's probably always with him, and lives in his apartment with him (At Twilight Town), and that Olette girl has been more friendly than usual with him. I even saw her hand feeding him star-shaped fruit!_

 _Riku: Oho, so you're afraid of a little competition? That's a shame, because I heard Roxas talking about you earlier._

 _Xion: A— are you serious?_

 _Riku: Yeah, after Lea was teasing him about Namine, he joked about how you felt left behind. Or something like that._

 _Xion: How did Roxas respond?!_

 _Riku: That's for you to discover once you ask him. Just take say you want to meet up with him in Twilight Town, and I'm sure he'll be all ears._

 _Xion: What about Namine?_

 _Riku: Don't worry about it. I know how to handle her._

 **-End Flashback**

 _Sora: So what did you do to Namine?_

 _Riku: Nothing. I forgot to keep Namine distracted._

 _Sora: S-so she's going to confess today?!_

 _Riku:Hopefully. Why? Did you have any feelings for her?_

 _Sora: It's not that but… the thing is I kinda accidentally talked Olette into talking to Roxas too…_

 _Riku: What?!_

 **-Begin Flashback (2)**

 _Olette: He likes me, he likes me not… He likes me, he likes not…_

 _Sora: Heya Olette, what'cha pulling the petals off the rose for?_

 _Olette: Oh, hey Sora… Just ya' know… hoping that these flowers can give me some courage is all._

 _Sora: Courage? What for? If you need some help, I'm your man. Probably._

 _Olette: Tee-hee, well, ever since Roxas has moved into this town; and we've become really good friends. Only problem, I think he already has a girlfriend— Xion I think her name was. I even saw them eat sea salt ice cream together. I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I want our friendship to be something more._

 _Sora: Hmmm, It sounds like they're just really good friends._

 _Olette: You think so?!_

 _Sora: Yeah, who wouldn't want you as a girlfriend? I'm sure he'll say answer you honestly if you ask him if he's in a relationship or not._

 _Olette: What if he's with Xion?_

 _Sora: Don't worry, I'll distract her for the time being. You can count on me!_

 **End Flashback (2)**

 _Riku:..._

 _Sora: Alright I couldn't distract her. I lost track of her earlier._

 _Riku: I can't believe this is happe—_

 **Kairi Appears on the rooftop next to them**

 _Kairi: Why are you guys here of all places?_

 _Sora: We're here seeing who ends up as Roxas' girlfriend._

 _Kairi: What do you mean who? Did Namine tell you guys her plan?_

 _Riku: What plan?_

 _Kairi: The one where she asks Roxas to become her boyfriend…_

 _Sora & Riku: __**Trade Expression**_ _Explain_

 _Kairi: Well…_

 **-Begin Flashback (3)**

 _Namine: Hey Kairi…_

 _Kairi: Oh, hey Namine what's up? You look a little worried, did something happen?_

 _Namine: Not exactly. But I saw something that made me somewhat worried…_

 _Kairi: What did you see exactly?_

 _Namine: While looking for more scenery to draw at Twilight Town, I saw Roxas' brown hair friend— Olette feeding him miniature shaped paopao fruit. By. Hand._

 _Kairi: Are you a little jealous?_

 _Namine: Yeah… I was hoping I could finally… you know._

 _Kairi: Hoping you could do what?_

 _Namine: Asking if he could become my boyfriend, and I become his girlfriend. That kind of asking._

 _Kairi: So when are you going to tell him?_

 _Namine: I was hoping today, but he said he was going to find Olette because she wanted to tell him something important._

 _Kairi: I can see it's really bothering you. How's this, I'll distract Olette for a little bit, and while I do that; you can go tell Roxas your feelings._

 _Namine: Really?! Thank you Kairi, you won't regret it!_

 **End Flashback (3)**

 _Sora: Did you distract Olette?_

 _Kairi: I did, but it didn't last too long. The rest is up to her._

 _Sora: So we all indirectly tried helping Roxas get a girlfriend? What happens if they all meet coincidentally?_

 _Kairi: The odds of that are sli—_

 _Riku: Guys quiet down; the girls have found Roxas, and things are looking rather tense._

 **To Roxas' area— Xion holding his arm, Namine and Olette looking displeased.**

 _Xion: Roxas, why does Namine and Olette both want to discuss something_ _ **very urgent**_ _with you?_

 _Olette: Roxas, why is Xion holding your arm so close to her?_

 _Namine: Roxas, what's going on?_

 _Roxas: Can you please let go of my arm? I'ḿ sure we can all talk things out._

 _Xion: I'm sorry Roxas, but not until we get an answer!_

 _Roxas: An answer for what?_

 _All three: Who do you like the most out of all three of us?!_

 _Roxas: Olette.._

 _Olette: Yes?_

 _Roxas: We're just friends, I hope we can keep things the way they are._

 _Olette: I should've guessed…_

 _Roxas: Namine, we have a special connection thanks to Kairi and Sora, but I don't think I'm ready for relationships meant for somebodies…_

 _Namine: I see…_

 _Roxas: Xion…_

 _Xion: Y-yeah?_

 _Roxas: You've been one of my most closest friends I've met since the very beginning. I don't think I'm ready for a relationship. Period. Maybe when I'm older, and mature enough; then I can start dating._

 _Xion: Alright…_

 _Xion let go of Roxas' arm. Before leaving._

 _Roxas: When I am ready to date, then I'll take anyone who on. Also… thanks for sharing your feelings with me._

 _With that said, Roxas left the Sandlot._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Don't worry about the other story called Fate, Darkness, Meisters. School break is here, so I hope to finish writing the latest chapter before school starts again. I can this fanfict idea when I saw a post on insta showing all four in the picture, so I thought of the premise of this story. Also, if you want to write something you liked or hated about this quick one-shot; feel free to review. Hopefully you enjoyed this one-shot; I don't have any intentions (hopefully) in continuing this story.** _

_A scratched idea below._

 _Riku helps Xion— distract Namine_

 _Sora helps Olette— distract Xion_

 _Kairi helps Namine— distract Olette_


End file.
